Prinsessan himo
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Kun Yuujirou haluaa jotain,on hyvin todennäköistä, että hän myös saa sen. Ainakin, jos sillä on Toorun kanssa jotain tekemistä...   Yuujirou/Tooru, Mikoto/Megumi. Raapaleita prinsessojen edesottamuksista.
1. Himon Prinsessa

**Prinsessan himo**

"On kyllästyttävää kylpeä aina yksin", Yuujirou haukotteli potkiskellen välinpitämättömän oloisesti seinää maatessaan yläsängyssään.

Tooru oli syventynyt läksyihinsä eikä noteerannut toisen sanomisia heti.

"Mutta kai sitä pitää prinsessana jostain luopuakin", Yuujiroun ääni oli yksinkertaisen toteava. _Nyt sinun kuuluisi sanoa, että voidaan kylpeä yhdessä._

Tooru ei vieläkään sanonut mitään ennen kuin toinen potkaisi seinää sellaisella voimalla, ettei jalan läpimeno viereiseen huoneeseen ollut kaukana.

"Mennään sitten yhdessä", Tooru huokasi pyöräyttäen silmiään. Hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt toisen järjenjuoksua tässä asiassa, Tooru itse viihtyi vallan mainiosti kylpyhuoneessa yksinkin.

Yuujirou oli kuitenkin mukavampi silloin, kun oli tyytyväinen, joten tavallaan Tooru tekisi samalla palveluksen myös itselleen.

"Etkä sitten yritä mitään outoa", Tooru sanoi vielä varmuuden vuoksi. Se suudelma oli edelleen tuoreena molempien poikien muistissa.

"Lupaan."

"Sinun lupauksesi tiedetään."

Tooru ei tiennytkään, miten oikeaan osui viattomalla heitollaan. Yuujiroun sydän jätti lyönnin väliin, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan antanut toiselle syytä epäillä motiivejaan.

Sekin suudelma silloin oli ollut ihan vain spontaani, suunnittelematon reaktio Sayakaa vastaan. Ikävä kyllä se ei ollut jäänyt seurauksettomaksi ainakaan Yuujiroulle.

He olivat poikakoulussa, aina vain pelkkiä poikia silmänkantamattomiin, joten oliko ihmekään, että hän oli sen jälkeen alkanut katsoa Toorua hiukan eri tavalla?

Yuujirou oli yrittänyt kieltää ajatukset, mutta hän ei ollut sitä tyyppiä, joka valehtelisi itselleen.

Tooru seisoi ammeessa selin ystäväänsä, joka istui pyyhe vyötäisillään ammeen reunalla pesemässä suurinta ylpeydenaihettaan, hiuksiaan.

Siihen saakka kaikki oli sujunut ihan mukavasti, kylpyhuoneen pieni koko ei ollut häirinnyt heidän liikkumistaan millään tavalla tai johtanut epämukavan intiimeihin tilanteisiin. Kepeä jutustelu teki kieltämättä kylpyhetkestä mukavamman.

Vaahdotettuaan hiuksensa Yuujirou astui hänkin ammeeseen ja pyysi Toorua kääntämään vesisuihkun päälleen. Sillä tavalla tuli parasta jälkeä, kun hän saattoi keskittyä hankaamaan molemmin käsin kaiken shampoon pois hiuksistaan.

Tooru ei valittanut, mutta seisoi visusti selin toiseen, hänellä ei ollut mitään varsinaista halua nähdä Yuujirouta alasti. Tämä antoi toiselle loistavan tilaisuuden lähestyä Toorua tämän huomaamatta.

"Uaah!" Yllättynyt huudahdus pakeni sinitukkaisen huulilta, kun Yuujiroun molemmat kädet olivat yllättäen hänen pakaroillaan.

"Yuu – mitä sinä oikein –!" Tooru saattoi kuulla paniikin kuultavan äänestään, eikä asiaa auttanut lainkaan se, että hänen ruumiinsa reagoi toisen kosketukseen vasten hänen tahtoaan.

"Haah. Mitä sinä oikein aiot?" Tooru yritti epätoivoisesti pitää järjen kirkkaana, vaikka toisen viipyilevät kosketukset tekivätkin siitä vaikeaa.

Yuujirou ei vastannut, hymisi vain tyytyväisen kuuloisena kädet edelleen Toorun pakaroita hieroen.

"Aiotko sinä raiskata minut?" Tooru vilkaisi olkansa yli ja sai vastaukseksi irvikissa-hymyn.

"Minusta tuntuu, että ei minun tarvitse", Yuujirou painautui toisen selkää vasten nähdäkseen Toorun olan yli, mitä etupuolella tapahtui. Tooru punastui ja yritti peittää itsensä käsillään.

"En minä ole voinut, kun me nukutaan samassa huoneessa ja – "

"Selityksiä", Yuujirou livautti toisen kätensä Toorun käsien välistä ja tarttui kiinni.

"Yuujirou!"

"Niin, Tooruseni?" Yuujiroun ääni oli melkein sietämättömän mairea.

"Minä – " Tooru joutui vetämään pari kertaa syvään henkeä, kun Yuujirou liikautti kättään.

"Minä pidän tytöistä! Ahh!" Tooru tukki kiireesti suunsa, ettei yhtään enempää epäilyttäviä voihkauksia pääsisi ulos.

"Sinä voit kuvitella, että minä olen tyttö", Yuujirou kuiskasi nuolaisten lyhyemmän korvaa.

Toorusta tuntui, että oli turvallisinta pitää suu kiinni näissä olosuhteissa, kun Yuujiroun käsi oli siellä missä oli.

Toisen litteä rinta hänen selkäänsä vasten tuntui ihmeellisen hyvältä.

"Tooru, tiedän, että haluat kuitenkin", Yuujirou oli polvillaan toisen edessä täydessä prinsessatällingissä ja Tooru yritti epätoivoisesti pitää katseensa muualla ja ilmeensä torjuvana.

"Se olisi sairasta", sanat eivät kuulostaneet aivan niin varmoilta kuin Tooru oli toivonut. Hän oli kiitollinen hameensa runsaista pitseistä ja laskoksista, sillä ilman niitä hänen olisi ollut aivan turhaa kiistää Yuujiroun väitettä.

Hän halusi. _Kovasti._

"Emmekö me sitten ole sairaita jo pelkästään siksi, että suostumme pukeutumaan näin? Sitä paitsi nythän sinun on vielä helpompaa kuvitella minut tytöksi", Yuujiroun äänensävy kertoi, että asia oli loppuun käsitelty.

Pitkät, kapeat sormet alkoivat nostella Toorun hameen helmoja ja laskoksia pois tieltä ja Yuujirou virnisti.

"Natashou tappaa meidät, jos sotkemme hänen luomuksensa", hän selitti Toorulle, jonka kasvot olivat yllättäen saaneet reippaasti väriä.

"Joku voi tulla", Tooru kähähti, mutta Yuujirou oli valmistautunut toisen heikkoihin vastalauseisiin.

"Minä lukitsin oven. Ja ihan turhaan vastustelet. Tai siis näyttelet vastustelevasi", Yuujiroun toinen käsi oli varkain livahtanut hameen alle ja poika sai vahvistuksen siitä, minkä tiesikin jo: Tooru todellakin halusi tätä.

"Yuujirou!"

"Mitä?" Blondi hymyili viattomasti ennen kuin vaalea pää katosi mustan, valkoisilla pitseillä somistetun hameen alle kuin riisipallo nälkäiseen suuhun.

Hetkeä myöhemmin Toorua kadutti, että hän oli mennyt ajattelemaan mitään suuhun katoavaa.

Yuujiroun – _pojan_ – suu tuntui kiduttavan hyvältä.

"Megumi-san, tosi kiva kuulla sinusta, minulla alkoi tulla jo ikävä", Mikoto vaimensi ääntään jokaisen sanan myötä, sillä hän ei todellakaan halunnut, että Tooru ja Yuujirou sattuisivat kuulemaan tätä yksityistä puhelinkeskustelua.

Vaikka kuinka oli prinsessa, oli puhelut silti puhuttava käytävällä yleispuhelimessa. Mikoto vilkaisi murjottavasti puhelinta, jossa oli pikkuruinen kruunun kuva. Prinsessapuhelin. Hänen ei selvästi haluttu hetkeksikään unohtavan, mikä hänen roolinsa täällä oli.

Megumi sanoi jotakin, mutta samaan aikaan vastapäisestä huoneesta – joka oli Toorun ja Yuujiroun – kuului omituinen, äänekäs jysähdys. Mikoto säpsähti.

"Anteeksi, mitä sanoitkaan? Täällä on häiriöitä, enkä niiden takia kuullut", Mikoto punastui harmistuksesta mulkoillen rumasti prinsessatoveriensa ovea.

Megumi toisti sanansa, mutta täsmälleen samaan aikaan kuului Toorun ja Yuujiroun huoneesta vielä entistä äänekkäämpi kolahdus ja heti perään epämääräinen huuto. Mikoto ei taaskaan ollut kuullut tytön sanoja.

Siinä vaiheessa lännen prinsessalla naksahti. Oliko noiden kahden pirulaisen pakko metelöidä juuri silloin, kun hänellä oli harvinaislaatuinen puhelinkeskustelu meneillään suloisen tyttöystävänsä kanssa?

"Anteeksi kovasti Megumi-san, pieni hetki vain", Mikoto jätti luurin väärin päin telineeseen ja marssi toveriensa ovelle.

"Voisitteko pitää pienempää suuta!" punapää potkaisi ovea täydellä voimalla. Vastauksena oli uusi omituinen äännähdys. _Todella epäilyttävä äännähdys._

"T-Tooru? Yuujirou? Tappelettehan te…?" Mikoto kysyi toiveikkaasti. Seuraava voihkaisu kertoi hänen olevan väärässä.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHH!" Mikoton ääni kaikui koko koulun halki.


	2. Prinsessan sääntökirja

**Prinsessan sääntökirja**

Prinsessa ei käyttäydy aggressiivisesti tai käytä sopimatonta kieltä.

Yuujirou paiskasi täysin yllättäen Toorun pukuhuoneen seinään ja painoi kätensä toisen olkapäille hengittäen raskaasti.

"Tooru."

"Mitä?" Tooru tuijotti ystäväänsä kaikin puolin hämmentyneenä, aavistuksen huolestuneenakin. Jotain suurta oli täytynyt tapahtua, kun Yuujirou oli niin tolaltaan. Tooru oli aikeissa rauhoitella toista, mutta joutui keskeytetyksi.

"Tooru, minua panettaa niin armottomasti, etten pian kestä enää."

"Mutta – " Tooru ennätti vain aloittaa, kun Yuujirou suurin piirtein hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa ja livautti kielensä Toorun avoimeen suuhun.

"Umph", oli ainut äännähdys, johon Tooru kykeni, kun Yuujirou käytännöllisesti katsoen nai hänen suutaan kielellään.

"Helvetti, Tooru", Yuujirou parahti, kun Tooru liukui polvilleen ja alkoi avata toisen vyötä kärsimättömästi kiskoen.

Prinsessa on aina edustava.

Sylkivanoja valui Toorun leualle, kun hän yritti ottaa Yuujiroun yhä syvemmälle kurkkuunsa yökkäämättä. Vaaleatukkainen näytti olevan melkeinpä transsissa, Yuujiroun polvet tärisivät hänen nojatessaan Mikoton kaappia vasten. Pojan kädet olivat puristuneet Toorun hiuksiin melkein kivuliaan lujasti.

Yuujiroun silmissä hehkui tyytyväinen, petomainen palo.

Blondin poskea pitkin valui muutama pisara hikeä ja hän vetäytyi Toorun suusta noin sekunnin ennen kuin laukesi.

"Oliko ihan pakko tulla naamalle?" Tooru pyyhki tyytymättömänä valkeaa tahmaa suupielestään ja poskeltaan, sitä tuntui joutuneen hiuksiinkin asti.

"Oli", Yuujirou nuolaisi huuliaan ja ihaili kättensä työtä. Toorun hiukset seisoivat tukkoina omituisissa kulmissa ja sojottivat muutenkin miten sattui.

Juuri tällaisena Tooru oli kaunein.

Prinsessa ei käytä päihteitä

Tooru veti syvän henkosen tupakasta ja ojensi sen sitten Yuujiroulle, joka puhalsi pari taidokasta savurengasta.

"Mikoto, ota nyt", Yuujirou tökkäsi kolmatta poikaa melkein tupakan hehkuvalla päällä kasvoihin. Mikoto kavahti taemmas ja pudisti paheksuvan näköisenä päätään.

"Ei kiitos."

"Älä nyt viitsi olla tylsä", Tooru nojautui Yuujiroun olkapäähän ja puhalsi savua vaivaantuneen oloisen Mikoton kasvoille.

"Et sinä siihen kuole", Yuujirou painosti, mutta Mikoto pysyi lujana. Jos jokin oli hänen mielestään typerää, hän ei totisesti lähtenyt siihen mukaan ainoastaan siksi, että pari toveria painosti.

"Oletteko te vielä juoneetkin?" Mikoto yski, hän olisi voinut vaikka vannoa haistaneensa savun seasta alkoholin.

"Aiotko kannella?" Yuujirou virnisti.

…Ainakaan liikaa.

Oksennus ryöppysi valkoiseen posliinipönttöön saaden aikaan erilaisia mielenkiintoisia sävyjä kirkkaaseen veteen. Kirkkaanvihreää ja keltaista, jotka hautautuivat hyvin nopeasti kaikennielevän ruskean alle.

Yuujiroun otsalla helmeili kylmä hiki, kun hän kohotti katseensa Tooruun, joka oli toimituksen ajan pidellyt blondin hiuksista kiinni, jotteivät ne joutuisi pönttöön.

"Tooru, minulla on vähän huono olo."

Tooru olisi nauranut, mutta hänen omassa olossaan ei siinäkään ollut kehumista. Hän tyytyi nyökkäämään.

"Niin minullakin, ja odottelen tässä koko ajan omaa vuoroani."

Yuujirou kompuroi pois pöntön ääreltä tehdäkseen Toorulle tilaa.

Oven ulkopuolella Mikoto yskähteli kovaan ääneen aina kun joku kulki ohi, etteivät toisten yökkimisäänet vain kantautuisi kenenkään korviin. _Hemmetin idiootit._


	3. Prinsessan sääntökirja osa kaksi

Prinsessa ei väärinkäytä asemaansa kuuluvia etuja.

Oli aivan tavallinen keskiviikkoiltapäivä ja Tooru luki läksyjään. _Yritti_ lukea läksyjään. Tällaisina päivinä hän kadehti Mikotoa, jolla oli oma huone, jossa tämä saattoi rauhassa tehdä mitä ikinä halusikaan. Paino sanalla "rauhassa"_._

Toki Tooru piti Yuujirousta kovasti, toisen seurassa ei koskaan tullut tylsää. Tällä hetkellä se tosin tuntui olevan enemmän ongelma kuin hyvä puoli.

He olivat saaneet tänään sovittaakseen uudet prinsessa-asunsa, poikkeuksellisesti salaa oppilaskunnan hallitukselta. Ensin Tooru oli ihmetellyt erikoista järjestelyä – Natashou oli työntänyt Prinsessat siivouskomeroon – mutta nähtyään puvut Tooru oli ymmärtänyt.

"Tooru", kuului hänen takaansa Yuujiroun käskevä, äärimmilleen viedyn vaarallinen ääni. Tooru huokasi ja kääntyi katsomaan toista.

"Yuujirou, etkö oikeasti voisi lakata leikkimästä Lady Dominaa edes hetkeksi? Minulla on läksyt lukematta."

Toorun tylsistynyt, tuskastunut sävy ei tehnyt Yuujirouhun mitään vaikutusta. Päinvastoin.

"Jos sinulla on tuollainen asenne, joudun ikäväkseni ottamaan järeät aseet käyttöön", Yuujirou nuolaisi huuliaan, eikä näyttänyt olevan tippaakaan pahoillaan. Tooru tunsi inhottavien väristyksien kulkevan pitkin selkäänsä, tästä ei hyvää seuraisi.

"Mitkä järeät aseet?" Toorun aivot raksuttivat, mutta hän ei muistanut, että he olisivat saaneet pukujen yhteydessä mitään epämääräistä rekvisiittaa.

Ikävä kyllä se ei ollut mikään este Yuujiroun mielikuvitukselle. Poika pujotti vyön irti housuistaan ja iski sillä pari kertaa kämmeneensä.

"Eiköhän tämä kelpaa."

Siinä vaiheessa Tooru päätti ottaa jalat alleen.

Prinsessa ei ajattele siveettömyyksiä.

Jogurttia. Miksi ihmeessä Yuujiroun piti syödä joka ikinen aamu valkoista, paksua ja sotkevaa sössöä? Tooru yritti parhaansa mukaan jättää toisen sotkuisen syömisen huomiotta, mutta epäonnistui kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Kai se oli aivan ymmärrettävää, että teinipojassa aiheutti vaivaantuneisuutta katsoa valkoisia roiskemaisia tahroja jonkun leualla ja suupielissä? Tooru oli yrittänyt ratkaista ongelmaa useammalla kuin yhdellä tavalla.

Hän oli yrittänyt saada Yuujiroun kunnolla hereille ennen aamiaista niin, että toinen olisi tarpeeksi virkeä syödäkseen siististi. Mahdotonta. Hän oli yrittänyt syöttää toista itse, mutta se oli melkein johtanut suihinottoon pöydän alla.

Ei kai auttanut muu kuin pitäytyä vanhassa tutussa kaavassa, kylmä suihku aina aamiaisen jälkeen.


End file.
